


silent prayers

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ heart stopped. “No,” he whispered and started running for the house. He was farther out than he realized, about a mile. Breaking through the circle of trees surrounding the Hale house, his eyes automatically seek out Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent prayers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sterek + i thought you were dead

Supernatural gold, blue, and red eyes flashing from all directions.  They were so fast and wild, not following any sort of pattern or fighting formation. That feral nature is what made them so dangerous. The pack were slowly separated. Stiles pushed further into the woods with Lydia and Scott trailing behind him. Derek, Malia, and Kira guarding the dilapidated house Derek calls home.

They had a plan though. Once they realized who were coming for them two days ago, Allison went to her father to round of up the hunters who followed the code and would be willing to help.

He didn’t even hear them come. They were as swift and sure-footed as the wolves. He was tipped off when the burly, red eyed wolf in front of him went down. The only sound being the slam of his body on the ground.

There was chaos and then quiet except for the shrill banshee scream echoing through the woods.

Stiles’ heart stopped. “No,” he whispered and started running for the house. He was farther out than he realized, about a mile. Breaking through the circle of trees surrounding the Hale house, his eyes automatically seek out Derek. He’s fine, covered in blood, but alive.

Derek turns from Lydia and nods to Stiles, acknowledging the silent fear.

-

They don’t talk for three weeks. Stiles knew why he reacted the way that he did in the woods, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell Derek. He wasn’t sure if Derek would want to know, but on day 21, he relents.

He’s nervous, heart racing and palms sweating, standing at the door to the loft when Derek yells at him to come in or go home. He wait two heartbeats and opens the sliding door.

“I thought…I thought you were dead,” he starts. Derek looks up and holds his gaze, a question in his eyes. “Shit, I-I wasn’t going. Listen, that night in the woods…When Lydia screamed, I…”

Derek pulls himself up from the worn couch and walks forward to calm the teenager’s nerves, gathering his jumpy form into a hug. Stiles is stiff against him, not quite sure what to do until Derek nuzzles into his throat. At that, he melts, wrapping his arms around his wolf.

“Me too, Stiles,” he whispers. “I thought that too.”

They stay like that until a neighbor walks by and catches Derek’s eye. Stiles never shut the door. Breaking the embrace, Stiles tells him, “Don’t do it again, Hale. I care too much about you to lose you now.”

Derek nods and catches his lips in a chaste, simple kiss laced with the promise of many more to come.

 


End file.
